It is theorized from the available current body of research literature that lambskin provides sensorially advantageous experiences in the area of olfactory and tactile learning. A beginning research base regarding the value of lambskin is in its early stages. It is currently acknowledged that there may exist direct associations between infant sleep and lambskin use. Other associations perhaps linked with lambskin use include changes in crying behaviors, changes in fretful behaviors, changes in trusting behaviors, changes in self consoling behaviors and temperature control. Because wool is a natural fiber, there are physical and natural properties thereo that appeal to use with infants.
As valuable as the tactile experience of lambskin seems to be, it is also theorized that positioning of infants, especially premature infants (premies), is critical to proper anatomical growth and development. Therefore, the subject device is very useful as a positioning tool in order to provide the specific function of correctly positioning the premie's joints and muscles, while concurrently providing the fetal position (nesting) elements of being contained or tightly swaddled.
In addition, the cotton harness portion of the subject device provides the opportunity for internal rotation, flexion and extension of the joints of the child while at the same time maintaining correct anatomical alignment of hips, knees, ankles and feet. The soles of the feet will be supported by the U-shaped roll of the cradle (preferably also lambskin) which provides a firm surface for flexion type nesting, while at the same time serving as a firm base when the premie desires extension.
Because sensory learning is unparalleled in the first six months of life, natural lambskin is the ideal medium for tactile experience. Because sensory learning and positioning of the child are theorized as critically impacting growth and development, it is important that premies are exposed to appropriate sensory learning experiences and correct positioning. The subject device is to be used with the premie on his tummy or his side; it is not recommended for use with a back-lying premie. This therapeutic tool is suggested for specific use with the "growing premie", although it may prove effective with the acute respirator premies, also.
The preferably 100% natural cotton harness is positionable via velcro tabs. Once the premie is positioned, his feet will rest against the U-shaped pad when he is in the fetal position. His head will also be in contact with the lambskin at all times. The velcro tabs on the side of the U-shaped pad are used to secure the top portion of the harness and can be adjusted to draw in the longitudinal side walls of the "cradle", thus tightening the "nest".
If necessary, the device may be secured to the mattress pads so it will not travel down to the bed's foot. The U-shaped, upstanding, side wall or roll of the cradle is to contain the premie and help him stay in the "nest" and not slip out of the harness, thus preventing the child traveling down to the foot of the bed. Even when the bed is at an incline, the cotton harness and U-shaped, upstanding side wall or roll are designed to contain the premie adequately in the general center of the bed.
The subject device is to be "spot-cleaned" when drooling, dribbling and reflex spitting occur. It is not sensorially advantageous to always put a cloth under the premie's face. This may keep the cradle cleaner, but it seriously diminishes the premie's tactile learning opportunities. It is suggested that the device be spot-cleaned with a dry cloth as often as necessary with readjustment of the premie's position so that the damp spot can air dry. When premies are placed into the subject cotton harness, they need to be wearing a diaper. If stooling soils through the diaper onto the harness, the harness can be changed. If stool has stained the lambskin, one may try "spot-cleaning" with a dry cloth, then a slightly damp one to remove the remaining stain. The subject device is preferably made from treated, washable lambskin.
Each premie should or must has his own subject device. This is a transitional object specific to each individual baby. Because it is baby specific, it should not go through the hospital laundry service. Rather, it should be taken home and washed by the parents. Washing may be done by hand, or in the washing machine with one tablespoon liquid dish soap on a gentle cycle. It is best to air or line dry the subject device, but drying in the dryer on a gentle air cycle is also acceptable. The preferably 100% cotton harness may be cleaned as other white diapers are, that is, generally machine washed, bleached, and dried. Once dry, the subject device, on its upper operating face, needs to be brushed with a natural bristle brush to remove loose wool fibers. Any loose fibers also may be removed by hand.